Wrong Victim
by celticgothhardy
Summary: A body is found and NCIS wants jurisdiction. Too bad Mac Taylor wants the case. There will be SMacked. I just got to write it. It's going to get better during summer.
1. Two Coroners

Disclaimer: I do not own _CSI New York _or _NCIS._

AN: I'm kind of sequeling this with Taxi remade and Everything else is at the bottom. Basically, Reed is younger (around twenty) and is the biological son of Mac and Claire. For more info, read chapter 5 of Everything to fully understand.

Second AN: I don't know everything about _NCIS, _so please bear with me until I can get it checked out completely as I can. If anything's majorly wrong, tell me.

* * *

"Now, when I met Gibbs, I believe I was in the middle of sewing up a young corporal who had died of asphyxiation. He came down right when I was about to write up the report. Still uses the same words that he used then. 'What do you got for me, Ducky?' He says it better, of course," Donald 'Ducky' Mallard told the man next to him. He had taken a three day vacation for a conference in New York. Supposedly, it was to demonstrate new techniques, but he knew half of them already. _Leaving young Palmer was a terrible mistake. He should be the one here, not me. At least it wasn't a total lost._

The man next to him laughed. "I think I first met Mac over the body of a dancer. I believe that the girl was made out to be killed over a lottery ticket that won seventeen thousand dollars, but a lot of people believed it to be seventeen million," Sid responded. He was at the conference to give a short demonstration on one of the techniques.

"What was the real cause?" Ducky was making his way over to the conference room for the next demonstration.

"I think it was wrong place, wrong time. The operator of the tram she was on was the actual target." Sid opened the door and held it open.

"Ahh, thank you. I don't know why I had to come to this. I know most of the techniques that they've shown. If really told, my assistant, Jimmy Palmer, is the one that needed to come and observe all the techniques." He walked down through the center aisle to the third row, where his seat was situated.

"Several of the assistants in the lab could use this." He was about to go back to his seat in the fifth row when he smelt something out of place. "I thought they were only using dummies for the demonstrations?"

Ducky took a whiff of the smell. "That does smell like the unsettling odor of decomposition." He stood up to follow the smell. Both of them followed the smell to the stage. There was a table without anything on it and traces of fake blood on the floor. They ignored it. Backstage, there were several fake bodies lying around, showing y-incisions and other ways of cutting up a body for autopsy.

Sid walked over to an area that had a broken light and hid the area in half shadow. There had been a leg sticking out of a curtain hanging around the area. He carefully pushed it aside and brought out a small flashlight. He shined it on a woman, around 30 years old with a scalpel sticking out of the chest. "It looks like someone wanted to practice."

Ducky came over. "Oh dear."

"Better call in the troops."

"There is a slight problem."

"What's that?"

"This is a navy lieutenant, one that Gibbs has been trying to track for the last three weeks since she's gone missing. Gibbs will insist on this case."

"Mac will want this. His town."

"Oh dear. Marine against Marine."

"No one's going to win."

(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)

_NCIS Headquarters_

"Probie," Tony Dinozzo hissed at the man in the desk next to him. Gibbs wasn't at his desk and Tony considered it personal time until he showed up and smacked him for believing it was personal time.

Tim McGee raised his head from his computer. "What, Tony?"

"Why isn't Abby in the lab?"

"Personal reasons. She left yesterday right after work."

"Ah, personal reasons. Did she tell you?"

"I didn't ask."

"You didn't ask?" Tony walked over and stood in front of his desk. "We're investigators, Probie; we're supposed to ask."

"Personal reasons usually mean that you're not supposed to know, Tony," a third voice rang.

"I don't think I was asking you, Ziva." He turned to her for a millisecond. That's how long it took for Gibbs to come around the corner and smack Tony upside the head. "Boss?"

"It's Abby's business. Get your overnight bags," he commanded, going over to his desk.

"Where are we going?" McGee asked.

"New York. Ducky's conference just got a dead navy lieutenant."

"The one that went missing in the area three weeks ago?" Ziva questioned.

"One and the same. NYPD crime lab's refusing to let go of the scene."

"Why?" Tony asked.

"Their coroner was with Ducky when they discovered the body."

"Ah, a fight over territory. So, who's going to win, Boss?"

"We will."

(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)

"Sid, you're going to the bodies now?" Stella joked as she walked under the yellow tape surrounding the scene. She walked over to Sid and Ducky, who were outside of the room with the body.

"No, no, the bodies are now traveling with me. May I introduce Doctor Mallard?" Sid flourished his hands to Ducky.

"Detective Stella Bonasera with the crime lab," she shook hands quickly.

"I've heard a great deal about your lab. Sid has told some fascinating stories about the crimes you've had."

"Oh really, which cases?"

"I believe he was talking about the Cabbie Killer cases that you had about six months ago. I tracked the case through the papers."

"_Reed, Reed," Stella called, holding her gun in front of her. She entered the room that the killer had come from. She walked through carefully until hearing breathing coming from a side. She turned to see two tables set up. One was bare. Another had a computer facing Reed. He focused on the screen and didn't seem to hear her. "Reed." She walked over. She holstered her gun and brought out a pair of gloves. She shook his shoulder to get a response. When none came, she moved her hands to his shirt collar, which had been darkened by blood. He jumped and moved away from her hands and her. "Reed, Reed, it's me. It's Stella," she tried to calm. He just stared at her like a foreign object. The medic that they had brought along was in the room. Stella went over and whispered to her about his reaction, which warned the woman to not go close to his neck._

"Rough case on a lot of us," she mused.

"I would suppose so. Several deaths before you could catch him. We had a case like that a few years ago. A butcher was using the part of the naval cemetery to dump bodies after they had taken off parts. There were two people involved. One killed them and the other actually…"

"Okay, Doctor Mallard, Stella needs to get to the crime scene," Sid intervened, stopping his story.

"Hopefully, I can hear the rest of that story." Stella walked after that into the room. She went straight back to the stage and to the body. She was in the middle of photos when her phone started ringing. "Bonasera."

"It's Mac. Listen, Danny's with Lindsay for a doctor's appointment and Hawkes is at another crime scene. Adam's going to join you for photos only until I can get there. He doesn't have his full kit with him and he's coming in to help out."

"When should I expect him?"

"Ten minutes."

"What time should I expect you for dinner?"

She could almost feel Mac smiling through the phone. "I'm off at seven. I'll have dinner ready when you get home."

"Another round of your famous cheeseburgers?"

"Reed's convinced me to make something else."

"Should I thank Reed?"

"Why don't you see tonight?"

"Tonight it is." She couldn't believe the last few weeks. After the kiss, they have had a couple of date nights every week. Mostly, it was a movie night with Mac's cheeseburgers. They didn't want to go public. They couldn't. Mac was her boss; it was against rules. It would also make her a target for enemies of Mac's. Reed had already gotten a glimpse of that; which is why he wasn't mentioned as much as possible when the story that Mac had disappeared was printed. There was one time that they had gone out in public for pizza; no one had thankfully noticed them.

(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)

Adam was only hoping the person he was with would understand. Mac just called him to help out with a body found at Sid's conference. It was his day off and he had been hanging out with an old friend from college. She was one of the only ones that knew about his father, since he had split a lot of details over his twenty-first birthday beers. Their tenth college reunion had brought her to New York, where she hung out with him for the three days that the events had been planned over.

"What was that about?" his friend asked. _She hasn't changed a bit._ Abby Sciuto may have gotten ten years older, but she still dressed like she was in college.

"I just got called in. Body at this conference."

"I'll come with."

"You don't have to."

"I think I know the conference. Is it the Medical Examiner one?"

Adam was surprised. "Yeah, you know it?"

"I know someone that's going to be there. I can just hang out with him until you're finished."

"All right." Adam got into his car while Abby went on about the guy she knew at the conference. "Wait, he goes by Ducky?"

"Yeah, to those that know him well enough. If he asks you to call him Ducky, you're in." Adam laughed and got to the scene within five minutes.

She was the first out. "Ducky!"

"Abigail, why are you here? It's alright, officer; I know her." Abby ducked under the tape to give him a hug.

"The guy I'm with just got called in for this case."

"Ah, yes, your college reunion."

"Anybody I would know?" Sid asked.

"Abigail, this is Sid Hammerback with the New York Crime Lab," Ducky introduced.

"Abby for short."

"Hey Sid, why are you here?" Adam asked, walking up with a silver case.

"Helped discover the body with Doctor Mallard."

"Please, call me Ducky."

"All right, I need to get inside. Nice meeting you." Adam walked away from the group and headed into the room. "Stella?"

"Back here, Adam," she called out. Adam moved to the front of the room and to the back of the stage. "All right, I need you to finish photographing and I may need you to help with handling the body. You've got gloves, right?"

"Yeah." For the next hour, Adam helped photograph what Stella found and what she pointed out. The ME assistants arrived to take the body and Adam was taking photos of where it had been. "What was under the head?"

Stella picked up an envelope where the head was. "I don't know. I'll pack it and open it at the lab." She looked up to see Mac walking down the aisle. "Got your full kit, Mac?"

"I've had it ever since I was able to go back to the lab."

"Glad to be out in the field again?" Adam asked.

"Very. I think Sinclair finally realized that Lindsay was going on leave soon and he would need me back in."

"Everyone needs you back in the field. You were starting to go off on the assistants," Stella noted.

"I was not going off on the assistants."

"You were yelling at one for not using triple gloves on a cotton swab."

"Okay, maybe I was going off on the assistants."

"Hey, if you two would like to continue your fight, I can always head out," Adam edged.

"Go back to your day, Adam," Mac ordered. Adam handed over the camera and left through the doors. "What do you have so far?"

"Body had a direct hit to the heart. There was an envelope underneath the head. I haven't opened it yet."

"Could it be the same person that kidnapped the three women last year?"

"It's possibly, but the person would have started back during the Cabbie Killer. I don't know of any reports about someone getting kidnapped and then murdered three weeks later."

"Maybe he didn't want to be upstaged by him."

"Then why not start until now?"

"There's a different reason. We've just got to figure out what it is."

"Who were the guy and girl standing next to Sid outside the room?"

"The guy is Doctor Mallard, another ME. I don't know who the girl is."

"Maybe Adam knew."

"Probably came with him. I didn't notice anyone else with them."

"Anything else with the scene?"

"Nothing appears to be set up. There's plenty of photos just in case we missed something." Stella gathered everything and exited at the same time as Mac.

Outside, they were putting their gear into the vehicle when a car pulled up alongside them. An older man with graying hair got out of the driver's seat. A woman got out of the passenger's seat. "Are you the people that just processed this crime scene?" the man asked.

Mac evaluated the guy. _Federal, with a hard background. Possibly Marine. _"Detective Mac Taylor, what can I do for you?"

He flashed a badge. "Special Agent Gibbs. Your victim is a Navy Lieutenant and I'm taking over this investigation."

* * *

Marine versus Marine. Oh boy.

Review please.


	2. Fights

D: Don't own either show. Otherwise, we would have had a Gibbs/Taylor fight back in a previous season. Or at least a meeting. I also don't own the company that makes BlackBerries.

Well, I'm not messing up too badly, on _NCIS_. (afrozenheart412)

Danny and Lindsay aren't the only ones that have something to worry about. (KatKnits00)

And there are going to be a few battles of Gibbs versus Taylor. (prophet144, Athenas Confidant, Maja 16, lily moonlight, angelofrock 1989, BlueEyedAuthor, gurlz, vipercharmed, Dragonflys-Girl)

I would also like to petition for a _NCIS_/_CSI New York_ crossover. Anybody? (slw9806)

And for the people that thought this was just great. (Ruelle d'Aly, xo-music-of-the-night-ox, AgentNCIS, X-RayDog, tinkrbell225, CSINYMinute, shawdoo, edwardcullen23, Aria DeLoncray, Tomate, no one, xxxxx, Linoria, GiggleSnortCharade)

AN: This is for well me and anyone else that may be confused by the time line. Cabbie Killer is around Spring 2008, April and May. DJ and Drew would be around August/September 2008. This is Winter/Spring 2009. That makes sense, right? Hope so. Okay, on with the very long awaited chapter.

2nd AN: Wow, I've gotten a lot of reviews. Thank you.

* * *

Mac immediately bit back. "I've already collected the evidence. We already have the lead. Why change it over now?" he slammed. Stella looked at him with surprise. _When did Mac get an attitude?_

Gibbs didn't want to be run around by this guy. "McGee, go and get their photographic evidence. Tony, you and Ziva gather the forensic evidence," he ordered.

"Stella, walk the evidence back to our lab and make sure they can't their hands on it. Sid," he yelled over to the waiting coroner, "get back to the morgue. You get this one."

"Your victim is a Navy Lieutenant…" Gibbs started.

"And without an official order, I'm not giving it up. You can go in and take your own pictures. Won't do you any good without the body, the evidence…" Mac listed. He got into the driver's seat of the vehicle and started to drive off. Stella looked at him as soon as he was on the road. "I think I'm hanging out with Reed too much," Mac lamented.

Tony looked over at McGee. "No one has ever done that to Gibbs," he hissed.

"On the contrary, Anthony, several people have done that to Jethro," Ducky spoke, walking up to the team. Sid bid a goodbye before getting into the medical van.

"That was interesting," Abby commented, walking up to the group. Adam wasn't too far behind.

"Hey, how's the trip going?" McGee asked.

"Not bad, McGee, not bad. This is Adam," she introduced, waving her hands at Adam.

Tony was on it. "All right, how do you know her? Are you some freaky person off the web that convinced her to meet with you?" he accused, getting up in his face.

"Tony! Adam is a friend of mine from college," Abby explained.

"Oh," Tony pondered, getting back, "are you an ex-boyfriend? The ex-boyfriend of a friend?"

"We were co-magna cum laude. Both of us came up with the speech for our graduating class," Adam told him.

"Wait , you guys were the class of '98 over at LSU? I heard about that," McGee manly gushed over, "We were watching that over at MIT. Two of the undergrads had the same situation as yours. Then one of them cheated and got kicked out."

"I bet it was the guy," Abby insinuated, looking at Adam.

"Why would you assume it was the guy?"

"Actually, both of them were guys."

Adam looked over to Abby. "Well, I was right."

"It doesn't count if both were guys."

"Which one was the more manly one?"

"Abby!"

"All right!" Gibbs yelled, putting an end to the small fight. "DiNozzo, David, get in and start shooting pictures. McGee, contact some of the lawyers, have them draw up official papers. Ducky, I want you ready to go over the autopsy report and possibly another go at the body." He then noticed Abby standing next to a guy he didn't know. "How's your vacation?"

"A blast, Gibbs."

"May need to call you in later."

"As I figured. Come on, Adam; let's make the best before I'm called in." Abby started walking back to the car with Adam just ahead to put his stuff away.

McGee was standing on the outside of the tape to phone the legal apartment. He kept looking out over a crowd to see someone bugging Tony. He started laughing when Tony started getting beat by the person he was talking too. He chuckled a bit until Tony got a sight of him.

(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)

"Hey!" a young voice called. Tony turned around to see a kid with a BlackBerry in his hand. "Why is NCIS taking over this case?"

Tony sauntered over, casually trying to get a peak. The kid pulled it up. "Official investigation, can't give any details. And how did you recognize us?"

The kid raised an eyebrow at him for the question. He didn't answer it. "Will NCIS be taking over the other cases linked to this death?"

Tony was a little thrown off. "Other cases?"

The kid sighed harshly. "You don't even know about this case? You're trying to take over a case that's linked with others, and you don't recognize it? Do you even listen to anything remotely like the news?"

"All right, now, I…" Tony was interrupted by the sound of laughing. He turned to see McGee laughing at his predicament. "Excuse me a moment." He walked over to McGee, who was trying to cover up by talking on the phone. He waited until the phone was closed before smacking him.

"What was that for?"

"Laughing at the way I was trying to get information out of the kid."

_Let's see how good my lying skills have gotten against Tony. _"I was being told a joke."

"What was the joke?"

"The best ways to get back at a NYPD officer."

"Huh, you know, that's funny. Because I could have sworn that Ziva told you that joke two days ago."

"No, that was a video of two NYPD officers getting pranked. One of the biggest viral videos out there. It's on a playlist of pranks done by the same guys."

_That's not right. Ziva doesn't know about those videos. I do. They were on my computer!_ He was unable to hit back as Gibbs came back. "What do you guys got?" he ordered.

Tony stepped forward. "The area where the body would have been possibly had a rectangular object under the head. Possibly something the killer left behind."

McGee held up his phone. "Thirty minutes, Director Vance will call the Chief of Detectives. We should be able to go over right after that and be able to take the evidence."

Ziva came up behind them. "None of the other attendees of the convention know who she was. It could be possible that the body was planted for Ducky to find."

"Or for several others to find. This is a coroner's convention and she could have dated someone here," McGee thought up.

"Or for the guy that was with Ducky. Reporter that I was hassled by was talking about this case being linked to others," Tony mentioned.

"Find out what they were linked to. And take McGee with you. Ziva, we're going to wait for the clearance of the evidence at their crime lab." Ziva nodded and they both went back to the car.

"Hey, boss, how are we going to get anywhere?" Tony asked.

"Take a cab!"

"With the maniacs in this city?" Tony turned to McGee.

"There's also the subway." Tony badly faked a happy look at McGee as they headed toward the closest entrance with gear in tow.

(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)

The subway was not fun.

Tony tried not to look annoyed as he stood next to a teen that was listening to music he could hear through the headphones the kid was wearing. He tried to avoid a woman who was eating a second messy sandwich. It was half on the napkin she tucked into her shirt and half on her face. McGee was sitting next to a cute college girl that was flirting with him. McGee didn't seem to mind it as much as he was flirting back.

"Oh look at that, it's our stop," Tony interrupted. He grabbed McGee up and pushed him outside the doors.

"Tony, just because you didn't like it in there."

"It wasn't even in her mouth." McGee shook his head as they headed up. They ended up in a small pizza parlor next to a pawn shop. Tony ordered two slices of meat lover's pizza while McGee stuck with breadsticks.

"Okay, name the things that you remember about the scene."

"Something under the head."

McGee looked at him. "That's it?"

"That's it. Just include the details of the victim."

"Taking out the Navy part."

"Why are you taking out the Navy part?"

"The Navy lieutenant may have been a fluke. He wasn't actually going after a Navy lieutenant."

"Meaning this would have stayed within the NYPD jurisdiction."

"Which may mean the killer is playing with them."

"Which means we're not a part of this."

"That doesn't mean we get to go home. We take over the case. Or more or less likely, that's what Gibbs is going to do when he finds out."

"Find the information first, then we'll take over their case." Tony finished off his second slice of pizza and went for one of McGee's breadsticks.

"If you're hungry, go get more for yourself." Tony smacked him upside the head before going up to the counter to order more.

(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)

"You two are cutting it fine," Ziva noted, seeing McGee and Tony walk up to them.

"You're not going to believe this. Eight deaths since 2006. Three in 2006 and 2007. He skipped 2008."

McGee took a breath. "That's it?" Gibbs mused.

"Women, ages nineteen to thirty-four, mix of hair and eye color, ethnic backgrounds, skin tones. Each had an envelope placed under their heads taunting the NYPD. Most have been addressed to just the NYPD, but the last four have been targeted at Mac Taylor."

"He's obsessed with him?" Ziva indirectly asked.

"He's putting a face on the people he was targeting. Specifics of the letters, McGee," Gibbs motioned.

"There isn't any. None have been released, leaked or seen outside of the NYPD. They have those letters extremely protected. All that's known is his taunting. Nothing's known about the actual specifics."

"We will when we take over the entire investigation," Tony argued.

"Why would we take over their entire investigation, Tony?" Ziva asked.

"It's linked to our case. We won't be able to figure out the lieutenant without the other victims and letters."

"We won't be able to figure out the letters without Mac Taylor. The last four are addressed for him."

"We don't know that."

"There could be private stuff that is aimed at Mac Taylor. Codes, references…"

"We talk to him about anything over the phone. Boss…" Tony turned to the space that had been occupied to see that it was now empty.

"Where is he?"

(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)

"He's targeting you," Gibbs stated as he stood at the door of Mac Taylor's office.

Mac looked up at him while reading a copy of the latest letter. "I realized that when the first letter three years ago had my name at the time."

"Your Chief of Detectives called already. He told you to turn over the Navy Lieutenant."

"Yeah, they're getting everything together for your team. Sid's arraigning for the body."

"Ten deaths, no way to connect them. Three every year. Except for 2008."

"The killer's a narcissist; he didn't want to be upstaged by the Cabbie Killer. He has a set time that he works in and didn't want the press to be focused on someone else on the same time."

"Why haven't you caught this guy?"

"He wipes clean surfaces, takes out any all DNA he leaves. Somehow he double and triple checks for anything and everything. We have a collection of five samples from seven crime scenes. We have checked every part of an area, every possible surface, jagged edge that could possible grab at something. We have gathered everything that we could. When this came up in 2007, we took everything and went over it again. We opened anything we could. Somehow, this guy is getting his DNA out and we don't know how."

"What's in the letters?" Gibbs took a seat at the couch near the door.

Mac looked at him before sitting down. "You're acting like you're taking over all the cases."

"No, but it sounds like you need new eyes on this. Instead of splitting up the cases, we keep them together and work together on this. Why do you say?"

"All right, let's set it up."

* * *

I am very sorry about waiting so long. I was really distracted. By the Rift.

And I know Gibbs would not really go for this. He's messing with the team.

Please review, comment or hassle. Thank you for reading.


End file.
